Moon Wizard
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: A lost legend created a new within our time A heartfelt wish was all it took, for a love that will span across lifetimes and for all eternity, watch as their story unfold


**Moon Wizard**

**Summary: **A lost legend~ created a new within our time~ A heartfelt wish was all it took, for a love that will span across lifetimes and for all eternity, watch as their story unfold~

**A/N: **Hey Everyone~ We are here to bring you more collaboration pieces~ With our event~ 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams, we are so happy to see all kinds of people from all over contributing and writing as much and as little as they want to make great works of art~

So yes our event is made for anyone, even you to contribute, All you have to do is continue off where the previous person left off in the comment, and continue the story, easy~ You can steer the story however you want, write as much as you want, anytime you want. So if you like this story please visit us on our facebook page and find our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams to continue this story~ The event is always on~

So without further ado~ Thank you so much to all the people who contributed to this piece~

Please thank; NinaChiery, Lunatari23, The Mafia-ish Addiction

For taking turns and writing out this piece, we hope you enjoy~ once again if you want to see more~ well its up to you to write the continuation~ so please come down to our FB page to do so~ For all our collaboration fic from our event are fics written by you for you~

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was this legend told by many people, but no one believed it. If you wished for something from the bottom of your heart, he with the flaming red hair and mismatched red and yellow eyes will appear in your dream and grant your wish. But with the equal payment your wish will come true.

On that one fateful night, Kuroko Tetsuya was wishing with all his heart, for that one wish that he had always had since he was a kid, TO BE NOTICED. That night however, was different from all other nights, it was the night of the blue moon which was going through an eclipse. As the moon reached its zenith that night Kuroko made his wish like every other night.

"Please, please let me be noticed!"

It was so, that his wish was for the first time heard. In the form of a hot white flame, which came from the rims encircling the eclipse, a flaming red haired and mismatched red and yellow eyed man appeared.

"Little one, I shall grant your wish, in payment for you being noticed i shall take away your weak presence, no matter how hard you try you will always be seen, and can never hide yourself again" It was with that a massive bursting, blinding light came from the room of Kuroko Tetsuya that night.

The next day, Kuroko woke up thinking it was all a dream, little did he know, that on his way to school that day, everyone had their eye on him. His ethereal beauty shone like never before, all eyes were on him, even the eye of the man who had granted his wish.

It was with that, which his day truly began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroko walked along the hallways, trying his best to get into his next class before it starts. Key word, tried. No matter what he would do, someone will always notice his presence and in some way make a comment about it in an attempt to try and impress.

It was rather peculiar, odd, out of context and whatever synonymous words you can associate with those words. Kuroko can't help but ask, How? Just yesterday and like every other day that had passed, no one had noticed him and so why is this day any different? Was he being pranked?Maybe this is some sort a a new reality show on TV?

And then it clicked. Last night. He remembered everything that happened last night. His wish. The hot white flame and the man with mismatched eye color appearing inside his room. It all made sense now. It was all real.

Last night's incident is not a dream. Kuroko's eyes slightly widened with realization as he finally reached his room. He walked towards his seat, ignoring the looks he's getting and sat down. His whole life had suddenly taken a 90 degree overturn. Somehow it sounded surreal.

Ignoring his thoughts for now, Kuroko focused on that day's lesson.

A certain redhead, hidden by a mist unseen by peple, meanwhile looked at the people staring at a certain teal haired individual with disgust. However, he can't blame them for being enticed towards the enigma that is Kuroko Tetsuya as he himself had been mesmerized, fallen unto the other's charm.

With a glint on his eyes and a curve adorning his lips, the redhead continued staring at the one who caught his attention. "Just so you wait ,my dearest Tetsuya. I shall make you mine"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On that night, Kuroko was preparing to sleep but then he felt a gust of wind in his room. When he looked to window, the window was shut closed.

He went and open his door to the balcony to see if there was someone, but there was no one. When he was about to return back to his room he felt someone was standing besides him. He was shocked by the sudden appearance of the red head. The red head was only smirked at the reaction he saw in Kuroko's eyes.

"Evening, my dear customer." Said the red head.

"Who are you?" Ask Kuroko scared. Akashi's attire shows that he is not from this world.

"We met last night, dear Tetsuya. You made a wish and I grant it." While crossing his arms.

'Wish?' Realization hit him, now he knows who is the person in front of him, he is "...Moon Wizard"

"That's right, dear Tetsuya. But I prefer Akashi Seijurou" said Akashi while floating decreasing the gap between him and Kuroko.

Kuroko held his breath, as Akashi got closer and closer, they were close enough for their nose to touch. Closing his eyes, as a reflexes response for the closeness of the other, he didn't know what to expect..

All of a sudden he felt a cool, but firm with a subtle gentleness to them, hand stroke his cheek. Opening his eyes, in shock, he was face to face with Akashi. The man chuckled seeing the pure innocent reaction of the teal head.

How adorable, was Akashi thought, as he continued running the back of his hand against the boy's cheek, before moving them to feel the teal locks. They were as soft as he had imagined. Everything about the boy seemed to glow in such a light, that no other thing in this world could compare to his beauty. While musing on the beauty and adorableness of the boy, he was all of a sudden jerked out of his thought when the boy grabbed onto his sleeve.

"please, please i only wanted to be noticed a little, not by everyone and everything not like this" he plead to the wizard. He had such a difficult time getting home that day, as everyone and everything living was trying to hit on him, or get his attention.

They would constantly fawn on him, even the teacher had noticed him all day, calling him up while everywhere just cooed at how cute he was. The animals, were all flocking to him too, the people who he once avoided, now followed him everywhere. This was not what he wanted. He just didn't want to be forgotten all the time.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, but i can not take back a wish, once granted, it will last till the end of your days" the red head replied sensing what the boy had wanted. Seeing the teal head crumple down onto the floor in despair after hearing this, Akashi bent down and embraced the boy into a warm hug.

Tetsuya couldnt help hugging him back, as he smelt something comforting radiating from the man, like something nostalgic that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was warm and inviting. Like he would never ever be left alone. It was like that the boy feel asleep while in the embrace of Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hmm how can I keep you all to myself, my sweet, adorable light, my Tetsuya" Akashi hummed to himself as he climbed into the boy's bed with the teal head still in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Well how do you like that? Do you want more? Well please visit our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams on our facebook page. For this story is a collaboration piece written by you all, and anyone interested to do so~ Come and try your hand at writing scenes to continue this~ Steer it in any way you want~ You don't have to be a writer, you can just be an average Joe~ for anyone can contribute as those did here for this fic~

Till next time~ We hope to see you, Lets write more and continue this~


End file.
